


A Night to Remember

by sabriel75



Series: what I haven't written yet meme [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Males, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Formalwear, M/M, Mating, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles being who he is and oblivious even though he's a writerly genius and legal wizard has no idea what's really pretend and what's not. The Sheriff though, knows all and knows Derek-speak. Melissa McCall keeps herself to herself but totally knows what's going on too. And Derek, well he's being all handsome and mysterious. Like always.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/gifts), [viennajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viennajones/gifts).



“Stiles?” His dad asks.

It is a question, at least for now, and Stiles is invoking his right to remain silent until he's further questioned.

However, if Beacon Hills ever needed a Hellmouth, this was the time. There’s no good reason for explaining away the possessive glint in Derek’s eyes or their arms, his and Derek’s, tucked into each others, linked for the sake of proprietary pretense. 

And yet, the floor – hideous and covered in a tiled circular design that if you stare too long at it actually looks like the gaping mouth of an evil, hellish monster of the deep – it does not actually open up and swallow him whole. 

“Stiles!” 

The demand’s arrived, no question in his father’s tone this time and Stiles meets his father's eyes straight on and tries hard not to bolt because:

1\. Derek’s hold on his arm just reached cutting off all circulatory response levels and running might result in Derek accidentally detaching said arm from his body.  
2\. Jackson threatened Stiles with many future-shopping excursions with Lydia and Erica if he stains, tears or crushes his tailored tux, bow tie and boutonnière or otherwise does not remain looking like the GQ–modeled-mate of Derek Hale, Beacon Hills Pack Alpha, that he’s pretending to be. And…  
3\. Scott’s mom looks stunning and Stiles must tell her so because he’s Stiles and brilliant at deflecting attention, and also, because he was raised to be a polite boy and Allison would have his balls for ignoring Melissa in public when she looks this amazing.

“Uh hellloooo, Mrs. McCall, who’s the lucky man escorting you to the ball?” Stiles asks cheekily and immediately answers his own question when he notices through his own haze of distinct Stilinski embarrassment that his dad is not only holding Melissa’s hand; he also, has a much too friendly hand, protective even, on the back of her neck.

They’re both flushed when Stiles tears his gaze away from this enlightening scene… ew… ew… no. Uhm. 

“Stiles. Why are you at the annual Sheriff’s ball? And with Derek?” 

The last bit definitely comes with its own unbelievably fantastical story, not that attending a formal dance with Derek who yes, at the moment, is actually pretending to be married to Stiles, local geek-cum-college graduate-cum Beacon Hills cult hero for writing the best fucking werewolf YA series to hit the NYT bestseller list since _Twilight_ , even though there’s no comparison. He hates that and the _Harry Potter_ ones. For the love of baby jesus freaking christ, people, just read the books and judge them by their own merits.

“Are you actually asking me or was that an observation made as a precursor to interrogation, meaning we are going to talk about this later?” Stiles manages to spit out.

He hopes his dad means later and wills himself to not think about how many times his brain used cum in the last train of thought. He’s been feeling inadequate all night, between the werewolves and the manly men of this great nation’s finest. If he weren’t caught in the most bizarre social faux pas, the pretend spouse/boyfriend trope, he’d be ecstatic to see his dad. Although now that he’s paying attention, his dad fits right in and looks unconcerned by his surroundings. So much for Stilinski solidarity.

“Actually tonight, he’s my spouse, Sheriff,” Derek says, his head swiveling to catch sight of the reason they’re both in this mess in the first place. 

A tall werewolf and his mate, both sheriffs in the neighboring territory and interested in making friends with the Beacon Hills pack, wind their way towards them. Male and Female alpha leaders who control a huge pack, but also their township, have inveigled their entire pack into positions of power. They respect their human population though and cannot be happier to enter into a treaty with a werewolf/human alpha team.

How they came to think Stiles is Derek’s mate, he has no idea, but he has agreed to play along for the night and at a couple more treaty meetings. It’s not like he wouldn’t be there for all paperwork or legalities anyway. Stiles may have written stories for teens; his degree is in law, thank you very much. He is very necessary if only “a scrawny pup” – the female alpha’s words, not his.

Derek nudges Stiles with his hip to get his attention and to get him finally talking.

”Yeah, dad, we were going to tell you,” and Stiles watches his dad go stiff and feels bad for a half a second before his dad relaxes unexpectedly. 

“Werewolf politics, huh?” 

Derek grins, “Yep” and the only one left feeling awkward, _again_ , is Stiles; because he gets the definite impression he has missed a whole conversation that apparently beastly, manly men, like Derek and his own father, manage to have without words.

Stiles's mouth maybe falls open unattractively when his father brushes by, Melissa’s hand still in his and says, “I expect you’ll make an honest man of him afterall.” 

As if. “It’s only pretend, dad! Pretend!” Stiles hisses, because he isn’t stupid and they are playing with the big wolves in town and it's exciting in a way that makes Stiles feel like the cool kid allowed at the grown up table. Damn it!

And damn his dad’s smug raised eyebrow and Melissa’s chortle accompanied by an extremely exaggerated eye-roll and Derek’s commanding, “C’mon husband of mine. Let’s go meet our neighbors.”


End file.
